Two different anomalies
by break the spell
Summary: There are two anomalies at the same time, so the team has to be split. Nick, Abby and Connor go to the shopping center while Claudia and Stephen go to the forest and get trapped in the past.


**Two different anomalies**

It was almost the end of the day when two anomalies opened up in two different places. One anomaly opened up in a shopping center and the other anomaly opened up in Epping forest. Nick told Stephen and Claudia to go to the forest while he went to the shopping center with Connor and Abby. Connor told Nick that there was at least six creatures he could see on CTV, Abby and Connor run to the cars and left Claudia and Stephen alone. "Maybe we should get going aswell" Claudia suggested.

They got in the car and Claudia put in Epping forest into their sat nav while Stephen drove off. "How long will it take to get there?" Claudia shrugged her shoulders then replied "About an hour. I think. Well it depends on traffic". They both sat there quietly, Stephen was concentrating on driving while Claudia just sat there on her phone playing angry birds. Suddenly he slammed on the brakes and they both jerked forward then back. "Oww, what the?" Claudia said. "Sorry, the was some idiot who ran across the road. Are you ok?" "Yeah". He carried on driving and about 15 minutes later they arrived at the forest.

Stephen parked the car and was going to get out but Claudia was just sat there not moving. He put his arm on her shoulder "Are you ok?" "Yeah".

"Come on i know some thing is wrong. Are you hurt?" "A bit".

"Where does it hurt most?"

"My back, but mostly my neck"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She shrugged her shoulders. He undone her seatbelt and turned her around so that her back was to him, and starter to massage her neck.

"Is that feeling any better?" She turned to face him, "a bit, thankyou. Anyway we should really be finding this anomaly so that we can lock it".

They both got out and went to the back of the car. Stephen opened the boot of the car, he gave her a gun and got himself one and grabbed the locking device. Claudia had the handheld anomaly tracker and pointed the direction it is in. "It's about 5 miles, so its going to take a while to get there. I wonder how the others are doing'.

"We could ring them". But then Claudia's mobile started to ring.

"It's Nick. Hi, how's it going?"

"Ok we got eight Camptosaurus' back through the anomaly and another four to catch, are you at the anomaly yet?"

"Not yet, were walking to it though, it took us a while to get here"

"Ok, oh i need to go, someone let Connor have a tranquilizer and he just shot one of the soldiers"

"Oh, he just needs to practice. A lot of practice. I'll see you later bye".

"Bye"

"Connor shot one of the soldiers"

Stephen laughed "He's dangerous, well at least we won't get shot as he's not here"

"Yeah I guess'.

They had walked for about an hour and the anomaly was still about a mile away. Stephen could see she was still in some pain, so he walked closer to her and put his arm around her waist. He could feel her relax into him so he held her a bit tighter. "We should see it any minute now". They walked a bit further and they could see the anomaly. He let go of her and quickly locked the anomaly. Claudia tried to ring Nick but there was no signal. "Claudia, a creäture as come through, we'll have to send for back up and try to find it".

"Slight problem, we don't have any signal". "Oh, crap. Well we will have to try and find it ourselves then".They started to follow the track "well at least their small foot prints" Claudia sighed. "Doesn't mean their not dagerous though". They had been following the tracks for about half an hour and they fond a dead dog lying on the floor covered in blood. Claudia froze and Stephen could see tears in her eyes. "It's ok" and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. They carried on walking and they could see a velociraptor eating another animal, but they could not tell what it was as they could not see much except for lots of blood. Stephen aimed his gun and shot it quickly. "Right we need to get this back to the anomaly, I have a big plastic sheet and a few ropes in my bag".

They rolled it onto the sheet and tied it up. Stephen gave Claudia the bag and the guns so that he could pull the velociraptor. It took them about an hour to get back to the anomaly, and Claudia opened the anomaly and helped him try to pull the velociraptor through the anomaly. When they came out the other side of the anomaly they were in a forest and walked away from the anomaly to untie it. As they walked back to the anomaly really quickly they realised it was gone and that they were trapped.

Claudia started panicking "what are we going to do?"

"We'll have to find shelter before it gets dark and try to find an anomaly back home".

They stayed near the anomaly site hoping it would open again. Stephen found a tree which was quite easy to climb and pulled Claudia up. Her neck was still painful so he ended up giving her another massage. It started to get dark quite quickly and the temperature dropped. Claudia was shivering so he pulled her closer to him so they could share body heat. After a while she fell asleep in his arms and finally looked peaceful. He gave her a kiss on her head and tried to stay awake but was so tired he fell asleep .

As the sun started to rise they both woke up. "Good morning". Claudia stared at him, "how is it good morning?, were stuck in the past and are the only to bloody people on earth".

"Exactly there are no laws or nobody to tell us what to do"

"No but instead we got things which want to eat us instead".

They both were looking at each other unsure of what to say.

Claudia was first to speak, "what if we don't make it back?"

"We will, we still got the anomaly detector with us" He pulled it out of his bag. "I also have some chocolate" and Claudia smiled for the first time since they got trapped there. They shared the bar and ate it really slow so that it would last. They left the tree so that they could go and find a river or a little stream so that they could fill the bottle up and freshen up. They had walked for about three hours and they finally found a small river and there was a cave near by which would be quite safe as it is quite far off the ground. Stephen climbed up there then used his rope to help pull her up and gave her his lighter and some wood to make a little fire. He went back to the river to catch some fish and brought them back to the cave to cook them. Once they were cooked they let the fish cool down slightly before they ate them. "The fish should be ok now"

Claudia looked at the fish and she looked quite ill. "You need to eat something"

''It looks disgusting". He took a bite "it's not to bad, just try some". She took a bite and was ok, so ate about half of it.

It was soon getting dark and cold again. Stephen used his bag as a pillow and Claudia ended up sleeping with her head on his chest again. For the next week they did the same thing everyday. Go and have a wash in the river, Stephen would catch fish while Claudia collected some berries while and they would just talk for most of the day.

Then on one day while eating the detector detected an anomaly. They quickly grabbed their stuff and started walking really quickly in the direction of the anomaly. They got to the anomaly in about ten minutes and ran through. They observed the area and then they heard foot steps, they quickly hid and then they heard Connor's loud mouth then the heard Nick tell him to shut up. Claudia run out calling him, he ran to her and pulled her into a hug. Stephen walked up behind and joined and put his arms around them both. Abby and Connor also came running over as he shouted out "group hug".

Once everyone got of them Nick took Claudia's hand and lead her away from everyone else. He pulled into another hug and then kissed her. He was gentle and soft but very passionate. From the distance they could hear whistling and they both went red. They went back to the others so they could go back to the arc.


End file.
